Der neue Alptraum
Der neue Alptraum ist die zwölfte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Als die Kuppel eine neue Gefahr für die Bevölkerung von Chester's Mill bereithält, müssen die Menschen befürchten, zerquetscht zu werden. Gleichzeitig geht es mit Melanies Gesundheit bergab, da das Schicksal des Eis im Ungewissen liegt. Inhalt Joe, Norrie und Hunter informieren umgehend Rebecca darüber, dass sich die Kuppel verkleinert. Diese hat auch keine Erklärung dafür, vor allem, da die Intervalle, in denen die Kuppel schrumpft, sehr unregelmäßig sind. In der Schule erzählt Lyle Pauline, dass er glaubt, dass alle bald sterben werden, während Melanie nach Juniors Hand greift und ihm berichtet, dass sie sich mittlerweile wieder besser fühlt. Junior will sich dann auf den Weg machen, um mehr über die neusten Umstände der Kuppel zu erfahren und küsste Melanie zum Abschied auf die Stirn. Barbie und Julia evakuieren ihr Haus und Julia betrachtet ein Foto von ihrem verstorbenen Mann, als Barbie meint, dass sie es mit sich nehmen sollte. Doch Julia möchte ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen und lässt es im Haus, was daraufhin beginnt, in sich zusammen zu brechen. Julia kann nicht glauben, wie viel die Kuppel ihnen bereits genommen hat. In der Schule gerät sie erneut mit Rebecca aneinander, da diese immer noch an eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung für alles glaubt und nicht nachvollziehen kann, wie Julia mehr in alles rein interpretieren kann. Dann informieren Norrie und Joe Barbie und Julia über Hunters Verrat, woraufhin Barbie ihn direkt angreift. Norrie erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass Hunter nun auf ihrer Seite ist, sodass Barbie von ihm ablässt, Norrie und Joe jedoch wegschickt, da er allein mit Hunter reden will. Norrie sieht Ben in einem der Klassenzimmer, der davon überzeugt ist, dass sie alle sterben werden, was Norrie jedoch nicht glauben will. Dann will Joe gemeinsam mit Norrie Barbie und Hunter verfolgen, da diese die Schule verlassen haben. Hunter kommuniziert kurz darauf am Rand der Kuppel mit Dons Mittelsmann Malick und will, dass dieser Don Barbara umgehend zu ihm bringt. Als er eine negative Antwort erhält, taucht Barbie auf und bedroht Hunter mit seiner Waffe. Dadurch gelingt es ihm, dass Don zur Kuppel kommt. Jim und Pauline treffen derweil in ihrem Haus auf Junior und bringen sich jeweils auf den neusten Stand. Junior bittet seine Mutter inständig, dass sie ihre Visionen wieder nutzt, um Melanies Leben zu retten, doch Pauline muss ihren Sohn enttäuschen. Rebecca und Julia versuchen ebenfalls, Melanie zu retten, die plötzlich auch Blut spukt und ihre Haare verliert. Sie holen Sam zu sich, wodurch Rebecca erstmals die Wahrheit über Melanie erfährt. Anschließend gibt sie Melanie eine Bluttransfusion und erzählt ihr, dass sie ihre Mutter im Alter von acht Jahren verloren hat und seitdem ein Mensch ist, der nach Antworten und Erklärungen sucht. Melanie gesteht, dass sie Angst vorm Sterben hat, aber dennoch glücklich ist, dass sie nun so viele Menschen in ihrem Leben hat. Junior durchsucht das Buch mit den Zeichnungen seiner Mutter, als Lyle zu ihm kommt und seine Hilfe anbietet. Pauline durchsucht zu Hause ihre Zeichnungen gemeinsam mit Jim und gesteht ihm, dass sie sich für vieles in ihrem Leben schämt. Jim bekräftigt sie jedoch darin, dass die Kuppel ihnen eine zweite Chance gegeben hat und sie nun gemeinsam die Menschen in Chester's Mill retten können. Dann nimmt er eine leere Leinwand und ermutigt Pauline zu zeichnen, was diese daraufhin auch tut. Die beiden nähern sich dadurch wieder langsam an. Don Barbara kommt derweil bei der Kuppel an. Barbie bemerkt, dass Norrie und Joe ihm gefolgt sind, ignoriert dies jedoch und verlangt von seinem Vater das Ei zurück. Als dieser sich weigert, erzählt Barbie ihm, dass Melanie auch unter der Kuppel ist und holt dann Joe hervor, damit dieser Don ein Video von Melanie zeigt, sodass Don weiß, dass seine Tochter noch lebt. Daraufhin verspricht Don, ihnen das Ei zu bringen, damit Melanie und er nicht sterben müssen. Anschließend schickt Barbie Norrie und Joe los, damit sie das Ei in Empfang nehmen. Zurück in der Schule erzählt Barbie Julia was passiert ist und dass die Kuppel nun nicht mehr schrumpft. Dann informiert sie Sam darüber, dass es Melanie bereits besser geht und alle schöpfen wieder Hoffnung. Don Barbara erreicht schließlich den Spielplatz, während Barbie seine Schwester darin bekräftigt, dass ihr Vater sie retten wird. Als Don das Ei aufhebt, wird er zur Verwunderung aller Anwesend nicht von einem Schlag getroffen, sondern kann es einfach so berühren. Doch sie lassen ihn nicht mit dem Ei verschwinden, sodass es Melanie umgehend wieder schlechter geht. Als Julia dies sieht, macht sie sich auf den Weg zum Rand der Kuppel und spricht zu dieser, da sie immer noch glaubt, dass die Kuppel sie beschützt und sich erhofft, dass sie nun Melanies Leben rettet. Doch die Kuppel schrumpft weiter und Julia geht niedergeschlagen zurück. Pauline hat ihre Zeichnung vervollständigt und glaubt, einen Weg gefunden zu haben, wie man Melanie retten kann: Mittels der alten und neuen Hände. Jim will sich sofort auf den Weg machen und Pauline verschweigt ihm, dass Blut von der Leinwand getropft ist. Rebecca verzweifelt derweil, das sie keine Erklärung für Melanie finden kann, doch Sam meint, dass man manchmal einfach akzeptieren muss, dass es keine konkrete Antwort gibt. Pauline und Jim tauchen dann in der Schule auf und trommeln alle zusammen, um Melanie zu retten. Sie bringen Melanie zu der Stelle, an der sie vor 25 Jahren gestorben ist und Pauline sagt ihrem Sohn noch einmal, wie sehr sie ihn liebt und dass er seinem Vater verzeihen soll. Dann legen sie Melanie hin und alle Hände berühren sie. Als nichts passiert, macht Rebecca deutlich, dass Melanie scheinbar sowohl in der Vergangenheit als auch in der Gegenwart eine Hand repräsentiert. Deswegen sollen sowohl Sam als auch Junior Melanies Hand halten, während alle anderen ihre Hand auf sie legen. Dies funktioniert und es geht ihr besser, doch dann wird Melanie in ein tiefes Loch gezogen. Junior versucht, sie zu halten, doch trotz Barbies und Sams Hilfe wird Melanie hinab gezogen. Junior will ihr direkt nachspringen, doch Barbie hält ihn davon ab, da sie nicht wissen, was sie dort unten erwartet. Vollkommen niedergeschlagen entfernt sich Pauline, sodass Jim ihr umgehend folgt und ihr sagt, dass er sie liebt. Auch sie gesteht ihm ihre Liebe und die beiden küssen sich. Dann wird Pauline von Lyle erstochen und er macht klar, dass er gemeinsam mit Pauline nun in ein ewiges Leben im Himmel verbringen wird. Wütend geht Jim auf ihn los und ermordet ihn, bevor er zu seiner sterbenden Frau geht und sie in den Armen hält. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *James "Junior" Rennie *Sam Verdreaux *Joe Mcallister *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rebecca Pine *Big Jim Rennie *Melanie Cross *Don Barbara *Hunter May *Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie *Lyle Chumley Quelle myFanbase